


Elephant, Elephant

by lightbox



Series: Camp Camp Evelyn Evelyn Au [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Evelyn Evelyn (Band)
Genre: Animal Cruelty?, Animal Death, Chickens, Child Abuse, Circus, Death, Food mention, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid fic?, Kidnapping, Peanuts - Freeform, Protests, Sex Work, Sharp Objects, ages are weird dont @ me, but im lazy, dont mistake this for an active update schedule, french gwen, miss priss is a dick, my children, platypi dies, preston makes no appearance but is mentioned, this should be two parts, wow this is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbox/pseuds/lightbox
Summary: David and Daniel have wonderful times at Campbell Entertainment and the Circus





	Elephant, Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND PART LETS GOOOOOO  
> this is inspired by the hauntingly beautiful album Evelyn Evelyn, I do not own the album or anything to its likeness.  
> this should be two parts which is why its so long but im lazy and i think yall can handle it   
> please enjoy and as always this will be uploaded on my tumblr @disasterofthefinearts as well

“Are you crying Davey”  
“No, well yes Daniel. I was just thinking about Gwendolyn, and Platy, and Pi. I miss them Daniel”   
“I know, I miss them too. Especially around this time of year.”

The year is 1991. On a chicken ranch just outside of Georgia two twin boys sit and are waiting for their super. The farm is owned and operated by Harrison Goodplay, an eccentric man with a fascination for stage magic and Civil War era weaponry. Goodplays Chicken Farm produces over 100,000 chickens a year and sends wings, thighs, breasts, and legs all over the continental United States. Despite the success of Goodplays Chicken Farm. The man named Harrison lives a life of solitude. Never marrying or having children of his own and spends most of his time tending his many, many, chicken houses. A simple man with a not- so- simple heart, never really knew how to truly take care of the young boys who came into his life a few hours after their birth. Therefore, he raised them the only way he knew how. In a 4x4 wire-mesh and wooden cage, and on a diet of mash, crumbles, pellets, and egg. 

One clear September day approaching the boys 6th year at the farm, Harrison does not come at mealtime. Night falls and the boys, nor the chickens, have gotten their supper. The boys and the chickens began to cry out in hunger. Days pass and the man named Harrison still has not come out to feed the boys and the chickens. By this point hundreds of the chickens are dead or near death. The smell of the rotting poultry began to infiltrate the air under the hot southern sun. 

It had been days before the twins decide to go out and find food. They decide to leave the small confinements of their cage and walk across the field to Goodplays house, where they discover every door is locked and sealed to almost airtight capacity. The boys, still ravishing with hunger, began to make their way into the road. They had only been in the road for a few moments before a sleek black Cadillac pulled up to the boys. A tall man gets out of the car with a confident stride. He looks down and smiles at the two boys and offers them the first candy that they have ever seen in their life 

A Twix Bar

The twins share the Twix bar in silent irony and odd delight. They were in such delight in fact, that they barley even noticed when the man lifted them and put them in the trunk of the car. In the following days the boys are transferred into many other trunks by many other men. Each one offering a new candy bar or treat in exchange for good behavior. 

After many days of this pattern the boys are taken to their destination. A small lakeside lodge in the woods. The lodge is a collection of multiple smaller cabins and trailers along the shores of the lake. It is also the headquarters of Campbell Entertainment. Campbell Entertainment specializes in production and distribution of photographs and VHS tapes for clientele with “unique tastes”. The boys are welcomed by Mr. Cameron Campbell himself, the 62-year-old founder of Campbell Entertainment. He lived with 1 other child in the largest trailer in the lodge. Upon finding out that the boys had no name he christened them “David” and “Daniel”. Names that both he and the twins were never able to keep track of. The beginning of the twins stay was relatively comfortable. The food was delicious and there were many other children their age. 

Once a week, Campbells infamous “photo sessions” take place. During this time all the children were required to go through hair and makeup sessions and dress up in costumes that nobody would admit they disliked and partake in new and exciting games. Every few days or so, Mr. Campbell would introduce them to one of their new “uncles”. These uncles came in infinite numbers, some travelling from all over the world, just to visit their beloved nieces. Some of the uncles David and Daniel disliked, but Mr. Campbell was always quick to remind them how blood was thicker than water. 

The two boys were very unpopular compared to the other children. However, one girl a few years their senior seems to have taken a liking to the boys. Her name was Gwendolyn. She had wavy brown hair that reached midway down her back and a beautiful slight French accent. Gwendolyn was taken for photo sessions almost daily by Mr. Campbell. Dressed in her trademark overalls and frog green tank top it was no secret that she was one of the most popular girls at Campbell Entertainment. She has so many uncles that the twins could never seem to keep count. She also seemed to have more privileges than any other kid at Campbell Entertainment. She never had to help clean or cook or. In fact, it seemed like her only responsibility was minding David and Daniel and being a good girl for her uncles. Of course, popularity never came without it setbacks. 

One night, when David and Daniel were supposed to be asleep they could hear Gwendolyn crying and complaining to Mr. Campbell that she was tired and very, very, very sore. The twins thought it strange that she would be so sore and in pain. It wasn’t like she ever did any house chores. Mr. Campbell was having none of it though and told Gwendolyn to go back into her room because she had an uncle visiting in the morning. The twins could hear her enter, trying to choke back her sobs. She laid down in her bed and began to cry herself to sleep.   
Every night after dinner and house chores, Gwendolyn tucks them into bed and tells them magnificent stories about everything from brave pirates sailing at sea, to peaceful summer camps in hazy necks of the woods, to action filled stories about planets far far away, to stories about bards, mages and dwarves battling for good and evil. But like most good things, Gwendolyn’s time with the twins soon came to an end.   
The twins could foresee that Gwendolyn would be leaving soon the moment Mr. Campbell brought Nikki to stay in the trailer with the twins and Gwendolyn. Due to the trailers limited space that meant that Gwendolyn went from being one of the only girls in the lodge to have her own bed to having to share a bed with Daniel and David. It was around this time that the twins began to notice a change in Gwendolyn. They noticed how she was tired all the time now, and how her magnificent tales of worlds beyond their own began to stop. The twins didn’t have the heart to ask her for any more.

Reality began to rear its ugly head on Christmas day 1993. The twins had gotten a present each, and Nikki had gotten a present. But there was no present for Gwendolyn. The twins later found her in their bedroom sobbing. It wasn’t because of the present, it was because her uncle had said that he would like to spend time with Nikki instead. Gwendolyn had been getting less and less uncles lately. That night Mr. Campbell told Gwendolyn that she would have to leave. And she did just that. Three days later she was gone. It also happened to be her 13th birthday. The twins remained at Campbell Entertainment for the better part of two long and miserable years after Gwendolyn left. Since she was not there to give them protection the boys were constantly harassed and humiliated. The photo sessions involved less and less extravagant makeup and costume, and their uncles became more and more “eccentric”. The twins began to notice a disturbing pattern of children turning 12 or 13 and suddenly disappearing from Campbell Entertainment. 

As the boys near their 12th birthday a man who only speaks a foreign language unknown to them. This is where the boys are transported to their new home, a large travelling show for people with “oddities” about them. It was one of the largest touring shows in North America. It was founded by Mrs. Priss, a retired insurance debt collector. She had a young girl who was an oddity herself. Her name was Tabbii with one eye and she wore an eyepatch reminiscent of the pirates that Gwendolyn always spoke about in her magnificent tales. Mrs. Priss also had two young girls as her Public Relations Managers. The girls, named Sasha and Erin, are always running around dealing with the various lawsuits and court cases accusing Mrs. Priss of animal abuse and child abuse and other various lawsuits. Despite all of Sasha and Erin’s hard work, there was never time to sit around. 

On top of all their chores and housekeeping, Mrs. Priss demands that the twins spend many hours a day practicing their routines to perfection. The boys are frightened of the carnival clowns, who by amazing coincidence also happen to be their uncles. Despite all of the back-breaking labor the early days with the circus are happy times for David and Daniel. Every night, after hours of fruitless and nonstop practice, the boys preform for delighted audiences across America.

Their performance consists of the two standing in a center ring playing a guitar and a violin, all while on top of the beautiful conjoined white elephants Platy and Pi. David and Daniel feel a deep connection to the elephants from the very start, referring lovingly to the pair as “Platy-Pie”. With the help of the animal trainer Meredith the twins learned to help care for Platy and Pi. They soon began to care for the animal daily. But one terrible August morning Platy and Pi began to refuse their food. It was soon discovered that due to the unsanitary conditions of the circus and their informal diet of candy and popcorn, the elephants had contracted a rare form of Mucormycosis, a disease formerly only found in wild platypus. In a few short weeks Platy and Pi turned from animals once beloved by everyone in the circus, to barely recognizable and aggressive beasts, yet weak and sad idle things that just wanted peace in their final days. Then, one dreary September day, Mrs. Priss drew the line and had them sent away when they almost injured Tabiis good eye. The twins could only stand by and watch as their only friends were dragged away by aggressive men in grey suits. With Platy and Pi gone the boys no longer had their act of singing and playing various string instruments, and instead they are dressed up like dolls and forced to balance on a large frog green ball while audiences laugh at the boys falling awkwardly into the sandpits.

Their embarrassment is increased by a group of radical protesters who follow the show to most major cities and wave signs and yell chants outside of the ticket booth. The protesters come in two groups, one called FASSTEN, which was an acronym for Foundation for Always Separating Siamese Twins Everywhere Now. This group would recite the Bible claiming that it was the will of the Lord that the twins be separated and wielding symbolic surgical saws and face masks 

The other group was called SPLIT, short for Society for the Preservation of Linked Identical Twins. Their main purpose was to make sure that the twins weren’t separated at all costs because they played an important role in the second coming of Christ. They came waving signs and saying chants, and holding a symbolic needle and thread

The twins despised both groups. They terrified David and Daniel with their large shiny weapons and threats to kidnap the boys and force them to be separated or keep them safe until the rapture comes.   
Then one morning during a matinee in southern Sacramento, a massive brawl erupts between the two, and one of the FASSTEN members gets dangerously close with a hacksaw. Stricken with fear the boys decide that the circus is no longer a safe place, and that night while lying in bed the decide to leave the travelling show circuit

Forever.


End file.
